Goodbye to Love
by The Mominator
Summary: Alex is getting married, how will it effect Bobby. My first song fic.


**Goodbye to Love**

Another weekend he has spent alone has come and gone. He enters the squad room, late, which is very unusual. His partner of close to seven years gives him a queer look.

She takes a quick look at the clock then at him, "Lose your razor again, this morning?" she says with a grin on her face.

He sits down hard in the chair and rubs his face. "No." he shrugs his shoulders, "I just figured why bother."

She looks at him, "Bobby, are you alright?"

He opens his leather case, "Terrific."

The phone rings, "Major Case, Detective Eames."

"_Detective Alex Eames, good morning."_

She sits back in the chair, "Good morning, didn't we just say good morning only a couple of hours ago."

"_I know but I miss you already, I'm stuck in traffic and all I can think about is you. So how many people have you told?"_

"Only my parents and my sister, I haven't had time to tell anyone else."

"_I love you Alex Eames, soon to be Alex McGuire."_

She smiles, "Oh I like the way that sounds," she giggles. "I'd better go; I'll see you tonight, Ricky."

"_Be careful."_

"I will, besides I don't go anywhere alone."

"_I know. He's there to take care of you."_

She smiles, "Ricky I don't need anyone to take care of me."

"_Alex, that's not what I meant and you know it."_

She leans forward, "I know, I'm sorry. I will be very careful. See you later." She hangs up the phone and he is staring at her, "Are you done, can we get some work done?"

"Hey I didn't come in an hour late, you did. I've been filling out reports all morning and I think I am entitled to a personal phone call now and then."

"Do you hear yourself when you talk to that guy, Jesus Christ you sound like you're in High School." He gets up from the chair, suddenly stops, and turns around, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

**Later that Morning**

They have two interviews scheduled for this morning, they cross the GW bridge headed for New Jersey. The traffic stalls and after five minutes, the SUV has not moved. "Bobby I have something to tell you."

He looks out the window and a knot begins to grow in his stomach, "What's that?"

"Ricky and I are engaged."

_I suppose I should congratulate her. _

He leans over and kisses her cheek, "That's wonderful, I'm very happy for you."

_God you're such a liar_.

She gives him a quick hug. "Thank you, besides my parents and my sister you are the only one who knows."

**I'll say goodbye to love**

**No one ever cared if I should live or die**

**Time and time again the chance for love has passed me by**

**And all I know of love is how to live without it**

**I just can't seem to find it**

"Have you picked a day yet?"

"Sometime in August, we're not sure of the date."

The traffic starts to move, "Why August?"

"Gives us some time to plan a small wedding," She exits the bridge heading north on the Palisades Parkway.

"A wedding?" he says sounding surprised.

"Yes, Ricky has never been married and my first wedding was in front of a judge. So we decided to have a religious ceremony and then a small reception."

He points, "There's the exit." She exits the parkway and as they approach the end of the ramp the light turns red, she lightly taps his hand, "You're gonna come, right?"

He smiles then looks out the window, "Wouldn't miss it."

_Man, I'm getting good at lying._

**So I've made my mind up**

**I must live my life alone**

**And though it's not the easy way**

**I guess I've always known**

**I'd say goodbye to love**

**A Few Months Later **

He arrives home a little after eight pm, collects his mail and tosses it on the table. He removes his jacket and tie and places them neatly on a chair. He grabs a water bottle from the fridge, sits down and goes through the mail. He flips through the envelopes; "I wish I could get the money these companies spend on junk mail." A few bills and then a large rectangular envelope, "It's the invitation, she told me she sent them out." He opens the envelope.

Alexandra Eames and Richard McGuire

Invite you to share in the Joy

As we exchange marriage vows

And begin our life together

On the

Eighth day of August in the year 2007

At 2 o'clock in the afternoon at

St. Luke's Episcopal Church

119 Lincoln Blvd.

Manhattan, NY

**There are no tomorrows for this heart of mine**

**Surely, time will lose these bitter memories**

**And I'll find that there is someone to believe in**

**And to live for **

**Something I could live for**

He places the invitation on the table and sits back in the chair, "She wouldn't miss me if I didn't show up." He places his hands behind his head. "Yes she would, besides I already told her I'd go."

He picks up the invitation and reads it again, he laughs as he tosses it across the table. "Oh I can bring a date, oh God." He buries his face in his hands and exhales. He sits up suddenly and slams his fist on the table, "Stop it, she's getting married and there is nothing you can do about."

He picks up the water bottle and takes a long drink. "Water, I'm drinking water, man times have changed, what a perfect excuse for getting wasted, no, that never solves anything and it won't change anything." He gets up from the chair and drinks down the rest of water in the bottle. "Man, I'm making myself crazy," he laughs. "She's got me talking to myself, Carmel Ridge here I come," he laughs even harder, then as suddenly as he started, he stops and wipes away the tears in his eyes.

**The Wedding Day**

He picks up the invitation for the twentieth time, "I should go, I told her I would." He shakes his head, "No I can't. I can't pretend that I am happy for her, I should be. Why? Why didn't I say anything, because she would have laughed." He shakes his head, "No, no she wouldn't…………….. Shit." He tears up the invitation and tosses it in the garbage. "Anyway it's too late now."

**All the years of useless search**

**Have finally reached an end**

**Loneliness and empty days will be my only friend**

**From this day love is forgotten**

**I'll go on as best I can**

**In Another Part of the City**

Alex, her mother and bridal party start the morning at Karen's Salon, the women have their hair and nails done, then it's back to her parents house.

Her sister helps her put on the dress and then her friend Marcy applies her makeup.

Laurie attaches the veil and she slowly turns to face her family and friends. "You look beautiful, Alex." Laurie says. Her mother moves her veil away from her face, "I am so happy for you, honey."

Alex stands in front of the mirror and shakes her head. She starts to cry. "Alex it's alright, it is a very emotional day."

She moves away from the mirror and pulls the veil off, "It's not that Mom, I wish it was." She walks over to the window and stares at the street below. She bows her head and the crying subsides. "I can't do this."

Laurie is first to walk over to her, "Its just nerves, once you get out there you'll be fine."

She lifts her head and puts her hand on her younger sister's shoulder. "It's not that either." She turns to look out the window again. "I'm marrying the wrong man."

**What lies in the future is a mystery to us all,**

**No one can predict the wheel of fortune as it falls.**

**Bobby's Home**

He grabs a beer from the fridge then makes himself comfortable in his Lazy Boy chair. He finds the remote and clicks on the television, "All these friggin' channels there better be something on," he says as he surfs the channels. "Excellent," he opens the beer can as the Yankees are taking the field.

He keeps looking at the clock wondering what she is doing now, "On her way to the church by now I suppose."

**There may come a time when I will see that I've been wrong**

**But for now this is my song**

The first beer tasted good and went down quickly he decides to get another one. The game is on but if you were to ask him the score, he wouldn't know. He opens the fridge and takes out another beer. He opens it and takes a quick sip.

He is just about to sit down when the doorbell rings, "Oh Jesus, who is that." He opens the door with one hand, holds the can of beer to his lips with the other and takes a long drink. He stares at her and she stares at him.

"Can I come in?"

"What, huh, yeah……….sure." He holds the door open for her as she enters the room. He follows her. "What are you doing here?"

She walks over to him and caresses his cheek, "You shaved this morning."

"Alex what are you doing here?"

She takes the beer can from his hand and places it on the table, reaches up and kisses his cheek, "Don't you know."

**That is all**


End file.
